


The Story Of Amaya Tanaka

by xxcrazymonkeyxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcrazymonkeyxx/pseuds/xxcrazymonkeyxx
Summary: Amaya Tanaka is the daughter of assassin Aiko Tanaka, but now he lives a life as a criminal. Her mother Miyuki Uzumaki was a carrier of a demon beside her sister but a demon that was way more dangerous. Before Miyuki died she had sealed it within her youngest daughter Amaya leaving her cursed for the rest of her life.I only own my oc! Hope You Enjoy





	

Full Name: Amaya Uzumaki Tanaka

Age: 14, 17 (Future)

Parents: Aiko Tanaka and Miyuki Uzumaki

Clan(s): Tanaka Clan, Uzumaki Clan

Siblings: Mizu Tanaka Hatake

Other Family Members: Kushina Uzumaki (Aunt) Minato Namikaz (Uncle) Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) Kakashi Hatake (Brother-In-Law)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Tanaka Clan is a dangerous group who work for the Hokage on secret missions. They are known for their unique skills with any jutsu. It is another Clan that have developed the gift or others say curse of sharingan. They were lucky enough to hold such amount of Chakra in their body, some happened to be skilled with swords and kunai. Tanaka soon were too consumed with power and were put down by The Uchiha. One escaped and was lucky enough to remarry into the Uzumaki Clan.

Aiko Tanaka married Kushina Uzumaki's older sister Miyuki Uzumaki who was the carrier of a deadly monster. They gave had two beautiful children, both girls are skilled.

Full Name: Mizu Uzumaki Hatake

Age: 28

Parents:

Clan(s): Tanaka Clan, Uzumaki Clan

Siblings: Amaya Tanaka

Children: Mimi Hatake (8)

Other Family Members: Kushina Uzumaki (Aunt) Minato Namikaz (Uncle) Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) Kakashi Hatake

Relationship: Kakashi Hatake (Husband)  
Hair Color: Light Red Head

Eye Color: Brown

Mizu is the first daughter of Miyuki and Aiko. She suffered the loss when her father left her with baby Amaya and her mother. Mizu met Kakashi when they were young kids, spent time together everyday especially when her Uncle Minato was his sensei.

Eventually they started to date around the age of 14 until they turned 18. Kakashi purposed to her and she accepted. Both have a beautiful daughter Mimi Hatake


End file.
